


the more I memorize your face (the more I never want to leave)

by sarahcakes613



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, I'm so sorry Kelli Giddish, M/M, it's all very vague and hand wavey, team Sonny never had a moustache what moustache we see no moustache, whenever I need to write an unobservant character I default to Amanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613
Summary: Sonny is worried about working with his husband at SVU, Rafael thinks it will work out, Rollins remains oblivious.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 92
Collections: Marriage Barisi Bingo





	the more I memorize your face (the more I never want to leave)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Slightly Rearranged](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275773) by [sarahcakes613](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613). 



> I still have no plans to develop this, but little ideas keep coming to me for this weird vague magic world. Don't expect actual explanations, cause I got none. It just exists.

The first time Rafael and Sonny attempt to work a case together, it doesn’t go well. They’re intrinsically linked and move like water together, but it’s too easy to forget that their colleagues don’t share in their magical bond and they don’t appreciate being left out of the loop.

Sonny’s captain gently suggests that they fix the problem. Gently, because when Sonny’s partner suggests it aggressively, his coffee cup boils over, despite having been nearly empty. Sonny’s just made detective, though, and he’s reluctant to leave his department so soon.

Rafael’s been eyeing a lateral move for some time, and he solves their problem by leaving Brooklyn for a position with the Manhattan DA’s office.

After two years of hopping around departments and precincts, Sonny still doesn’t feel like he really belongs anywhere. When Rafael casually mentions that Manhattan is looking for someone to temp in, he’s not sure it’s a good idea.

“Sonny, I know you’ve been finding the SVU cases frustrating, but I think this could be a good fit for you. They’re a good team. Rough around the edges, but they work well together.”

“It ain’t the SVU thing I’m unsure about, Raf. I just don’t know if it’s a good idea for us to work cases together. It didn’t go so well in Brooklyn.”

“I know, _cariño,_ but I’d like to think we learn from our mistakes,” Rafael says to him. “we can play it slow, if you want. Only disclose to your captain, let the others just think you’re incredibly clever and well-versed in case law.” He’s teasing, but their bond does allow Sonny to reach into Rafael’s own mental catalogue and the speed with which they communicate had been part of the problem with Sonny’s former partner.

Sonny looks appalled, like if he were wearing pearls he’d be clutching them. “Rafi, I’m not gonna start a new position under false pretenses, and like hell am I gonna hide being married to you.”

Rafael’s heart warms at that. He’s notoriously private at work, and Lieutenant Benson is the only one at SVU who even knows he’s married, but Sonny has no such preferences and he has proudly displayed a photo of the two of them on every desk he’s claimed as his own. It’s a candid shot from their wedding, they are facing each other, a knotted string wrapped around their clasped hands in mimicry of the mystical bond that originally brought them together. Sonny is leaning down, not quite kissing Rafael, nuzzling his nose, a shy smile and dimples on full display.

Sonny agrees to give it a go, and his first week in Manhattan is largely uneventful. They haven’t had a reason to meet at work yet, and for a crack team of detectives, his new colleagues seem remarkably unaware of the resemblance between their ADA and the man in the photo on his desk. Fin had skimmed his eyes over it, just long enough to register the fact of it, and said apropos of nothing, “My kid’s gay. We good, man.” and that had been it.

When they do finally catch a case that requires the ADA’s involvement, Sonny’s lieutenant calls him into her office.

“This is going to be new for all of us, and I’m putting a lot of faith in your ability to remain professional at work,” she says carefully, “I don’t know you well enough to trust you yet, but I trust Rafael.”

Sonny nods fervently. “I got it, lieu, I’m not going to let you down.” 

She smiles gently. “I know you won’t, Sonny.”

When they leave her office, his husband is already there, eyes flicking back and forth across the board as Rollins goes over the details of the case. A ghost of a smile passes over his face when he senses Sonny behind him, and Rollins stops talking.

“Did you just – did Barba just _smile_?” She asks the room at large.

He shrugs. “I do it, from time to time.” He comments.

Her eyes squint in suspicion. “I’ve never seen you smile outside the courtroom the entire time we’ve worked together. And even then, you only do it when you have a perp on the ropes.”

Fin rolls his eyes. “You know, for a detective you really miss things right in front of yourself a lotta the time.” He waves his hand at the area behind where Barba is standing. “He smiled because his husband just walked into the room.”

Everyone’s attention shifts to Fin in surprise. He rolls his eyes again.

“Honestly, am I the only one who pays attention to shit around here? He,” he points at Rafael, “has a tan line on his ring finger cause he doesn’t like wearing his ring at work, but he was wearing it last Valentine’s Day, probably because he was going out to dinner right from work. And he,” now his finger turns to Sonny, “has a framed wedding photo on his desk, and I’d know Barba’s beak anywhere, even in profile.”

Rollins looks at her new partner in shock, and Sonny gives a little wave.

Rafael wiggles his fingers behind him, and Sonny steps forward and twines their fingers together, bringing their joined hands up to kiss. Benson coughs, and Sonny drops Rafael’s hand, blushing. Rafael smiles, a real smile this time, and Rollins steps back, her hands up.

“I don’t know how much I can take of this new smilin’ Barba. I don’t like it, it’s weird.”

Sonny knows she’s joking, or at least he’s pretty sure she’s joking, but it makes him sad to hear it nonetheless. He doesn’t begrudge Rafael his privacy, but he doesn’t like to think about Rafael guarding himself so carefully. He loves Raf’s smile, and the way it lights up his whole face.

Benson coughs again, and Sonny snaps back to attention. He smiles sheepishly.

“Sorry, lieu. Um, so, yeah. I guess this is my final disclosure? I’m married to your ADA. Surprise!” He makes little jazz hands, and Rafael rolls his eyes fondly.

Fin shrugs, and Sonny makes a mental note to bring him some homemade cannoli.

Rollins nods slowly. “Alright, as long as there aren’t any more surprises, I can only handle one at a time.”

Sonny knows before it happens that Rafael wants to make a snarky comment, and he discreetly pinches his husband’s ass before he can. Rafael’s open mouth snaps shut and Sonny smirks. Working with his husband again might not be so bad, after all.


End file.
